Harmony, Sugar and Rory's Freshman Year
by GLDx90
Summary: Harmony/Sugar/Rory as Faberry/Brittana/Klaine kids!headcanon. Join the Unholy Trinity 2 in their first year at WMHS. Cameron from TGP is also included. SHIPS: Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, Tike, Samcedes, Wemma, Sebofsky, Niff. Possibly Sugarmony or Sugary and Harmony/OC.


**(OK so here is the futurefic I was talking about. It follows the Sugar/Rory/Harmony from the future headcanon (where they're Brittana/Klaine/Faberry's kids). It's set in the future, in 2031-32 in their freshman year, so they'll be aged 14-15. I'm still accepting characters, so if you want to create a character please check "Characters Needed" on my profile. I also missed out Artie/OC so sorry about that. I've had 3 submissions so far, and they're great! I'd love more though :P**

**By the way, Eddie is Cameron from TGP (I could just imagine his character being called Eddie for some reason). His parents are Nick and Jeff, based on a suggestion someone made. He'll be the secondary main character in this story.**

**Also, for the songs, I won't copy and paste lyrics for the full song, just bits of them, I don't want them taking up most of the story. I might let it be an exception for the competition songs though.)**

**3rd September 2031**

"Well, we finally made it!" fourteen-year-old Sugar Lopez exclaimed with joy as she got off the bus. Her best friends, Rory Anderson and Harmony Fabray, followed her. Today was their first day of high school.

"I can't wait to join New Directions!" Harmony shrieked. "Just think guys, this time next year we would have gone to Nationals for the first time! Nationals in New York, guys! New York, where Broadway is!"

Sugar and Rory groaned. They loved Harmony, but sometimes she could get way too overexcited, especially when it came to Broadway.

"Relax, Harmy," Rory said. "Also, just because Nationals was in New York last year doesn't mean it'll be there again this year. By the way, is what I'm wearing okay, guys?" He was wearing dark blue jeans with white suspenders, a green shirt and a slightly darker green bowtie with four-leaf clovers on it.

"It's fine, although personally, you should ditch the bowtie," Sugar said.

"My mammy got that for me," Rory said, slightly hurt. Not only had Rory inherited both of his fathers' love of bowties, but he'd been hanging around with his mother in Ireland for half the summer that he was becoming obsessed with the countries, even becoming more perfect with the accent.

"Sorry, Rory," Sugar said, as she untied the bowtie. "But it's going to have to come off. The last thing we want is to be slushied on our first day. But if you want it so bad, I guess you could have it back after school."

"Alright, fine," Rory groaned.

They made their way through the corridors, thankfully avoiding the slushies, and came to a notice board. After waiting in line behind a few Cheerios, Harmony signed up. "You sure you're not joining, Sug? You are the daughter of a former Cheerio captain after all."

"No thanks," Sugar grinned. "I may be a good team player, but definitely not a Cheerio. Besides, Mom and Mama wouldn't really care."

"Okay," Harmony said. "Well I'm going to make both of my mothers proud. Cheerleading captain just like Mom, and lead singer of the Glee Club, just like Mama. Oh, and speaking of which..." She indicated the signup sheet for New Directions, which already had several names on it. Rory reached to grab the pen, but Harmony refused. "Ladies first," she said, handing the pen to Sugar, who signed her name. Immediately afterwards, Harmony signed her name, followed by Rory.

"Okay, guys," Harmony said, standing in front of the other two. "This is it. This'll be Uncle Will's last year here at McKinley..."

"He's Mr Schue at school, Harmy," Sugar reminded her.

"...Right, and we have to do all we can to make both him and our parents proud. Any ideas for songs, guys?"

"I can sing 'Bein' Green'," suggested Rory. "You know that song that Kermit the Frog sang?"

"Green? Seriously, Rory, is this Irish crap going to your head? How about 'Big Spender'?" Sugar said.

"As much as I approve of a song from a musical, Sugar, do you remember the last time you sang that song?" Harmony said, gently laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sugar didn't have the best singing voice, but when she sung that one song...

"I guess," Sugar shrugged. "But we're not doing a tap-dancing mashup of Broadcast songs either!"

"Broadway, Sug."

"Whatever."

"How about we audition as a trio," Rory said, "Pick something that everyone knows. Maybe something by Katy Perry?" Something he'd clearly inherited from Blaine.

"Not a bad idea!" Sugar said excitedly. "How about E.T.?"

"I don't mind," Harmony said. "Let's take a vote. All those in favour please raise your hand," All three of them did. "Well that settles it then. E.T. it is. Come on guys, let's go show Un... Mr Schue what we've got!"

Eddie Sterling breathed the fresh air as he walked through the gates of Dalton Academy. He couldn't wait to join the Warblers like his fathers before him. He was slightly nervous as he didn't know anyone there; the only real friend he had was Rory Anderson, son of his "uncles" Kurt and Blaine, but he was at McKinley, meaning that Eddie would see him less.

Eddie walked through the doors and began to make his way through the school. He could tell that it would be easy to get lost. Everywhere he looked he saw boys around his own age wearing the same navy blue blazer, but strangely no teachers in sight.

"Can I help you there, man? You seem a little lost."

Eddie turned to see a boy standing before him. He had reddish-brown curly hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering where I could find the Warblers?" Eddie asked. "I'm going to audition."

"That's great!" the other boy said. "We're always happy to have new members. I'm Richard Baxter, by the way."

"Eddie Sterling." The two shook hands and Richard led Eddie down the hall into a room where several Dalton boys were performing an acapella version of "Another One Bites the Dust". They had just finished as Richard led Eddie in. "So these must be the Warblers," Eddie thought. "My dads weren't kidding when they said they were awesome."

"Go talk to Todd," Richard said. "He and I are the lead singers, but he's more of the Head Warbler."

"Right," Eddie grinned. "Thanks!" If he wasn't straight, he'd totally be crushing on Richard right now.

The three entered the choir room where Mr Schue sat, his forever-curly hair turning greyer by the minute. A smile lit up his face. "Well, if it isn't the kids of Faberry, Brittana and Klaine!" he said, pointing to Harmony, Sugar and Rory. People used pairing names all the time, but when it came from Mr Schue, it just sounded weird, well to Harmony it did anyway. "It feels like yesterday when your parents were in the Glee Club. How is the family doing?"

"Great thanks," Rory said. "We don't really see our other aunts and uncles except at Christmas and other reunions, but the three of us have been together for as long as we can remember."

"We're like the Unholy Trinity 2, as my Mama would say," Sugar said. "Even though Rory's a guy, but he doesn't mind."

"That's great to hear, guys," Mr Schue smiled. "I trust you all know Mr Chang, our choreographer who will be taking over me from next year?"

Harmony turned to see Mike Chang sitting behind her, waving. "Oh, Will, no need to be so formal. They can just call me..."

"Uncle Mike!" Sugar yelled, running towards him. Rory and Harmony followed, enveloping Mike into a hug.

"Whoa, calm down, guys! Can't beathe!"

Mike said, laughing. "You guys excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Sugar said.

"We've just come to audition for Nrw Directions, in fact," Harmony said, beaming. "We were originally going to audition individually, but then we decided to combine our talents into a group number. It's E.T. by Katy Perry. So, without further ado, sit back, relax, and most importantly... Enjoy."

Rory plugged his iPod into the speaker and got into position. The three were standing in a triangle with their heads down. Harmony was in front with Sugar to the left and Rory to the right. As the music started, they raised their heads and began to sing.

**Harmony:**

You're so hypnotising

Could you be the Devil, could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

**Rory:**

They say be afraid

You're not like the others, futuristic lovers

Different DNA, they dont understand you

**Sugar:**

You're from a whole other world

a different dimension

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

**All:**

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

**Harmony:**

Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

**All:**

Take me, t-t-take me

**Harmony:**

Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

It's supernatural

**All:**

Extraterrestrial

Mr Schue and Mike burst into applause. "I think we've found three new members for New Directions!" Mr Schue exclaimed. Harmony, Sugar and Rory, with big grins on their faces, high-fived each other and formed a group hug.

Eddie had only been in the Warblers' meeting a little while, but he already felt at home. He watched as the Warblers performed their own rendition of "Waterfalls" by TLC. Eddie was very amazed; the boys' voices blended together in perfect harmony, and the choreography was spot-on.

As soon as the song was over, the Warblers burst into applause. Todd then stood up to make an announcement. "My fellow Warblers, it is with regret to say that several of our upperclassmen, including Richard and myself, will be leaving at the end of the school year. Although, we are always welcome to accept new Warblers, and it is with great pleasure to introduce the newest member, Eddie Sterling!"

The room burst into applause once again. This time it was Richard's turn to make an announcement. "Now Eddie, it is required that you audition for us, and if you're good enough, you'll have a solo at Sectionals this year. We have decided to give the solo to a newcomer, which could be you!"

"Or..." said a drawling voice, "...it could be me."

Eddie turned to see another potential Warbler standing in the doorway.

**(So that was the first chapter, please let me know what you think. New chapters coming as soon as more people submit characters. Next chapter will introduce some characters people have submitted, we'll see them and Eddie's audition, and Beth will make an appearance! And who is this potential Warbler? Find out next time!)**


End file.
